


One Night Lover

by HyoHee



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoHee/pseuds/HyoHee





	

“你被解雇了。”  
人事部的领导平缓的对松田启人说了这么一句话，语气平常的就像是在平常打招呼问“吃了吗”一样。  
而松田启人也平静的接受了这一切，被平白无故的叫到人事部肯定没什么好事，况且他……早就做好了心理准备。  
从发现自己将报告中的几个数据写错开始，而那份报告又是非常重要的，关于公司未来规划的。  
松田启人自发觉自己的错误开始一直处在极度的紧张和焦虑之中，而现在一切都结束了，他反而觉得有些开心。  
职场如战场，就算伤心难过也不能轻易的表现出来。  
“我知道了，谢谢您长期以来的关照，再见。”  
光听说话的语气，仿佛被解雇的不是他而是别人一样。

他没有带走办公室里的任何一样东西，从人事部回来之后取下挂在脖子上的证件丢在桌子上直接离开了公司。  
松田启人最后回头看了眼公司的大楼，不禁有些悲伤，说到底是自己奋斗过很多年的地方，以这样一种方式离开未免有些悲哀。  
他也没有回家，而是毫无目的的在街上乱逛起来，对，他不太善于处理现在这样的时间——原本应该是属于工作的。

逛着逛着松田启人发现一家很有意思的店，门口装饰的花花绿绿的看上去非常乖张，像是个酒吧的样子，反正也没什么事，失业了喝两杯浇浇愁。  
他几乎没有思考就推门而入。

“哥们儿，来杯POUSSE。”  
他太过于沉浸于自我，没有发现从他走进这里开始就吸引了不少的目光。  
真是个天生的……  
他也没有注意到这里并不是个普通的酒吧。  
这里是个guy吧。

酒保不多时就将一杯色彩斑斓的鸡尾酒推至他面前。  
POUSSE，一种用多种烈酒所调制出来层次分明的鸡尾酒，五颜六色的看上去就像天边绚丽的彩虹一样。  
他举起酒杯一饮而尽，酒精混合起来刺激着他，他被呛的直咳嗽，有些许液体涌出眼眶。  
然而他没有停下，又继续要了第二杯，第三杯，第四杯……  
不知道喝了多少，意识开始渐渐变得模糊，言语和行为也开始不受控制。

“小甜心，怎么一个人喝闷酒啊？跟哥哥说哪儿受委屈了？”  
“刚丢了工作……哈哈哈……”  
“哎呦，这么可怜……让哥哥今天好好爱护你一下怎么样？”  
这是一位看上去十分猥琐的中年男人，他伸出手摸了摸松田启人的脸蛋，并打算把他抱起来。  
是个人都明白对方什么意思，松田启人不傻，在他来搭讪的时候就已经猜到了。  
“呵呵……好啊……”  
松田启人笑笑，在酒精的作用下显得十分娇媚。  
可还没等男人将他抱起来就被另一名有着蓝色头发的青年打断了。  
“失业而已！你为什么要作践自己？”  
蓝发青年有些愠怒的冲他大喊。  
“呵……这位先生……我的事情……好像跟你……没关系吧……”  
“还是想说……你也想……上我？”  
蓝发青年被他的话激怒，一把将松田启人拽到了后面的包间中。  
“呵呵呵……还不是想……”  
刚一进房间松田启人便开口，满是嘲笑，“我还以为是什么……”  
“原来都是……一样的………”  
“想来就……赶紧来啊……”

松田启人见对方没有反应干脆直接凑上去吻上了他，吻的毫无章法，启人觉得不够，使劲咬了下对方的下嘴唇。  
这下青年终于有反应了，他拉开与启人的距离，看着他有些迷离的双眼，“你不要这样。”  
“不要怎样？你不就是想要上我吗？来啊！今天我们就上床！上床！”  
蓝发青年这下彻底控制不住自己的怒火，他把启人推到墙上压着，捏着他的下巴直直的碾了过去，唇齿相接的瞬间理智通通被抛在了脑后。  
青年疯狂的攻占着松田启人的口腔，启人甚至能感受到对方所携带的酒精的味道。  
那应该是一款价格不菲的洋酒，与自己所喝的POUSSE不同，味道更加的悠长醇厚。两种不同味道的酒精相混合，加上青年的吻技了得，松田启人已经被完全带入他的节奏之中，氧气渐渐被消耗殆尽，他觉得此刻自己醉的更加厉害了。  
青年渐渐松开对启人下巴的控制，转而将手探进了他衣服的下摆中，一只手寻到了胸前的凸起开始玩弄起来，另一只手也没闲着，绕过启人纤细的腰身抚上他的后背，指尖顺着后背正中微微高起脊柱不怀好意的四处游走。  
这似乎对松田启人很受用，身子一下软了下来，轻微的呻吟声从鼻腔里飘起。青年顺势用双腿将他的腿往两边分开，让下腹以下的部分挤进他的双腿之间。  
而他依旧不愿放弃对启人的掠夺，更加疯狂的在他的口腔中索取着蜜糖，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角溢出，勾出一道漂亮的银丝。  
吻着吻着青年感觉到启人抬起手开始解他的扣子，他停止了对启人的进攻，离开了他颇具魅力的双唇，微微挑眉，“哦？这么迫不及待？”  
松田启人则是用一只手向后捋了捋自己有些被汗水浸湿的棕色头发，另一只手极不安分的抚上青年的小腹，不断用手指在他的肚脐附近画着小圈。  
“来啊……干我……”  
真是色情到了极致。  
青年粗暴的扯下了启人身上的所有遮盖物，一个横抱将他扔到旁边的床上，看着他眨着玫红色的眼睛，一点一点张开了自己的身子，而后从青年的喉头发出一阵似野兽般的低吼，褪去自己身上碍人的衣物压了上去。  
青年张口含住启人胸前的红点，不断用舌尖挑逗那敏感的位置。  
“啊…………”  
细碎的呻吟声从启人口中流出，身体不自觉的扭动起来，小腹以下的位置有意无意的磨蹭着青年同样的位置。  
青年转而移到了启人的耳垂，先是轻轻的啄吻，而后伸出舌头描绘着耳垂的轮廓，最后一口将它吸入自己的口腔含着。而青年的手也没闲着，一只手摸摸索索的寻到启人的，覆上它与他十指紧扣，而另一只手则探入下身抓住了启人的分身。不出所料的，毫无意外的，那里的顶端已经开始渗出润滑的液体。  
“才这样就……第一次吗？”  
青年用虎口处对着启人的分身开始撸动起来，每到顶部都会用修剪整齐的指甲划过上面最敏感的小口。  
每一下，启人的身子就会颤抖一下，呻吟声也会变得更大。  
启人最后释放在青年的手掌上，他微抬着头，大口呼吸着室内氤氲的空气，胸口一起一伏的，而脸上满是不知是因为情欲还是酒精的粉红色。  
“少废话……”  
“干我！”  
“操我！”  
“就现在！”  
他每说几个字都要停一下，吸一大口气。  
他的声音在情欲的作用下好听极了，但此刻却发出了有些粗俗的单词，青年很不满意，微微皱了皱眉。  
而他没说什么，因为现在该轮到他大展身手。  
青年将启人的双腿分开，沾取了些他刚刚释放的欲望，伸手探入他的后穴入口，他并不着急进入，而是轻轻扫着那里的褶皱。  
启人只觉得心尖痒痒，动了动身子将双腿缠在青年的腰上，这样的动作无疑是在犯罪，青年只觉得他的下身肿胀的更加厉害了，他一点一点将指节送入启人蜜穴。  
启人最终还是为他嘴上的一时之勇付出了代价，青年将他的双腿分开到最大，后穴被人用手指撑开，像水中的鱼儿一样在自己的身体中肆虐，他享受着青年带给他的愉悦，同时也要忍耐指节退出后穴的空虚。  
“快点……”  
“操我……”  
然后青年似乎并不着急，他扶住自己的已经硬的发疼欲望抵在启人的后穴洞口反复磨蹭着。  
“操我……快……”  
启人按耐不住空虚重复着这句粗俗却又露骨的话。  
“看着我！”  
蓝发青年看着启人玫红色的瞳孔发出深沉的声音，“看着我！”  
启人几乎是用全部力气将焦点集中在青年灰绿色的眼上。  
“记住，我叫李健良。”  
“啊……李……李……健……良……”  
“李……健……良…………”  
青年伴着松田启人的喊声，将自己欲望送入他的深处，没有停顿便开始了抽送。  
“啊……啊………嗯……”  
启人被他的撞击引出一串又一串呻吟，在青年触碰到敏感时突然变得高亢起来。  
青年俯下身吻上启人的脖颈，每一下都留下了暧昧不清的痕迹。双重快感刺激着启人，他觉得此刻自己仿佛快要升天。  
青年在啃咬上启人微微颤抖的喉结同时，将自己释放在了他的最深处。他抬起头看着启人泛着水汽的好看的眼睛，原本清澈的眼睛此刻更加明亮了，像一颗打磨精美的宝石一样。  
青年给了他一个绵长而又甜腻的吻。  
“你搞清楚……”  
“我可不是什么……”  
“需要你……”  
“事后安慰……”  
“的小女生……”  
但这话对青年不起任何作用，他接着又在启人的额头留下了一个浅浅的吻。

第二天醒来启人发现那人已经离开了，对了，这本来就只是一夜交欢而已，谁又会当真呢？  
他揉了揉因为宿醉而微微紧绷的太阳穴，起床穿衣服，无意中瞥见放在旁边小桌上的东西。  
走近了拿起来看，是一张名片，最显眼的地方写着他的名字——李健良。  
松田启人眯起眼睛的笑了笑，手稍一用力将那张名片攒成一个小球，顺手扔进了垃圾桶。  
有什么可认真的，不过是一夜的情人而已，云雨过后你是你我是我再无交集。

松田启人拍拍自己的脸，从今天开始，要开始找新的工作了。

一周后松田启人收到了几家公司的面试电话，每天忙于参加面试的他早已不记得一周前所发生的事情，或者说，他原本就不在意。  
“17号。”  
“在。”  
他整理了一下穿在身上为面试准备的新西装，深吸了口气，带着自信的微笑推开门，里面坐着三位面试官。  
最中间的那个，就是那晚和自己发生关系的那个人。  
启人的表情有一秒钟的凝固，而后又恢复到先前的笑容，微微欠身，走到他的面前坐下，好看的玫红色眼睛盯着对方的灰绿色瞳仁。  
“各位面试官好，我是17号，松田启人。”


End file.
